


Surrounded by Love

by 69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I want a Lance, I wrote a battle scene and I'm super proud of my self, Keith gets an owie, Keith has a bit of ptsd, Keith is confused by feelings, Keith is pretty much emotionally constipated, Lance is a soft boi, M/M, Top Lance, bottom kieth, gay is the way, klance all the way, lance is trying his best, smut and fluff are my jam, the team is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69/pseuds/69Yeet_or_be_Yeeted69
Summary: Scarlet, just like his armor dribbled from the corners of his mouth. Metallic tanginess hit the back of his throat, it's copper flavor rancid. Blazed ebonies stared, bewildered at the sated purple blade protruding from his chest.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Klance is the best ship in the entire series no cap if you don't agree you can fight me.

Blairs of sirens raged, grunts of pain and guns aiming at their enemies rang, coupled along with a clash of swords made a symphony of chaos. 

"Stay focused guys! We're pushing them back!" The triumphant focused call sounded from their leader, the male was built like a modern Adonis draped in black and white. His robotic hand glowed a vibrant violet, he struck like a viper into the robotic enemy--piercing its heart. The cyborg fell and another took its place, the dance continued anew.

"Pushing!? Dude, we're like giving them gentle nudges!" A witty cry barked from a plump muscular man with honeyed skin. Yellow and white hugged his form snug, a blaster at his hip firing rapidly. It blasted each robot from getting too close to the walls of the city they were protecting. The man sat high above on the wall, picking away at the sea of intruders with ease.

"Nudges are better than nothing!" The honeyed man's partner on the wall spoke optimistically. A similar blaster--sleeker and smaller than his friend's laid on his shoulder. Glowing ocean blue armor contrasted beautifully against a caramel complexion. His firing gun held a bit more grace than the other's mindless shooting, targets were locked on and deadly blows were fired. 

"Nudges are great and all, but I'm pretty sure we're gonna need back up soon! We can't stop them from reaching the wall for much longer!" A diminutive blur of green zipped from robot to robot. Their bodies left in fragmented pieces on the battlefield, a head rolled and a torso was sliced in half. A neon emerald whip brandished the cyborgs with drastic wounds.

"Yeah well, we're going to have to." The demanding quip was followed by a grunt, a short sword gleamed crimson as it swung about tactfully. A nimble figure sidestepped an overhead slice of a light periwinkle robot, twisting around the metallic body the scarlet sword punctured its enemies torso. Obsidian bangs fluttering in the wind of each clash between opponents.

"Keith is right, we need to hold out for a little longer until Coran and Allura can bring the castle around!" A grunt followed as the impact of a Galran robot shifted his stance--leaping back from the would-be fatal assault. "I know we can do this, guys! Just hold out for a little longer!" The man repeated.

The whirring of dust pauses the ongoing battle, but only for a few breathtaking seconds before everything crashes together once more. Teal bullets fall from the sky as if the universe sensed the roaring violence below and wept. They left lingering indents in the ground of the cracked planet, forever reminding this world of the war that raged around them. "Did someone call for a calvary!" A familiar treble rejoiced.

"Terribly sorry we're late paladins, now let's get rid of these Galra soldiers!" An influential prattle flowed sweetly--bubbling with resolution.

The paladins grinned simultaneously, they wouldn't need to fight off the alien machines any longer. They didn't stop fighting though, the Galra weren't taking a break because Allura and Coran had shown. They were inorganic, heaps of metal coded to battle. With the castle shooting down at their enemies the numbers of the invading cyborgs diminished promptly. 

"Hey, guys let's get out of here, with their numbers dwindled the castle can take the rest from here!" Auburn bangs covered large emeralds, green armor fitting seamlessly against pale skin. Bayard held in a loose grip, their stance unguarded. "C'mon we can-"

Time slowed, ticks froze. The green paladin that spoke so fearlessly was suddenly  _ flung  _ behind Keith, scarlet dazzled frighteningly bright. A sword just as dangerous as it's holder came down diagonally to hack at a stealthy Galran robot. The metal shrieked as it was severed in half, sword still in hand as it fell to the ground unmoving.

"Pay attention Pidge! You could have been hu-" a frustrated bellow cut short, the widened eyes of his team laid still on his figure. Scarlet, just like his armor dribbled from the corners of his mouth. Metallic tanginess hit the back of his throat, it's copper flavor rancid. Blazed ebonies stared, bewildered at the sated purple blade protruding from his chest.

"Keith!" A worried cry, then another. There were too many voices at once. Breathing was getting increasingly difficult. His conception was inky on the outskirts. Blue, green, yellow, black. A cloud of confusion, hues mixed, voices blended. Scared, distraught, angry, forlorn. His knees buckled and the sword jostled, pushing further out. His armor reminiscent of a spider web oozed rust. 

The battlefield laid barren--save for the distraught paladins, the castle that hovered overhead decimating their few enemies. Keith surveyed the people he had come to trust one by one. Lance, his one-sided rival he heavily relied on to express his personal problems too. Pidge, the person he trusted enough to tinker with Red and make sarcastic jokes to. Hunk, the man who still trusted him after he figured out he was half Galra. Shiro, his older brother, his last remaining family. The red paladin closed his eyes. If he was gonna die here he was honored to be surrounded by the people he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is healed! Yay~ he's also a little cutie ready to talk about his feeling with almost no trouble! What a lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so flipping sorry this took so long, but better late than never r-right?

Freezing is how the red paladin would describe the current feeling. Shivering and drained, teeth chattering and frost seizing his muscles. Eyes of amethysts weary and unfocused, head fuzzy, and churning to make sense of his situation. Rushing, the gravity of his body being pulled down as if he was stuck in the rapid currents of a river.

"Keith!" The raven now felt secure as warm spindly arms wrapped around his torso, cradling his head in the crook of their neck. "Hey, buddy you okay? I should probably go get the rest of the team. Can you stay here by yourself?"

Keith groaned into the chatty paladin's neck, the half-galra recognized the voice of his confidant. Lance.

"Loud." He mumbled, brain throbbing behind his eyes. His chest ached and his throat itched. Keith snuggled his nose deeper into the younger man's collar and took calming breaths of his scent. Salt and some sort of fruity soap, the teen sighed contentedly.

"Right, right sorry. Do you need water? I can get you water, or anything really." The Cuban prattled, unsure of how to aid his friend.

"Silence would be nice." The Korean sighed, he wrapped his arms around Lance and squeezed. The steady pulse in Lance's neck soothed Keith, his legs trembled as he tried to support himself. Both paladins tumbled to the ground, Lance on his butt, and Keith curled in his lap. The brunette only squeezed the raven tighter, chin resting on Keith's head.

Lance whispered when he spoke again, "are you okay? Fuck, Keith, you scared us so bad. Pidge had the worst panic attack I'd ever seen and Hunk started crying. Shiro looked so  _ numb _ , it freaked out Allura and Coran so much." He started to rock them back and forth as he babbled endlessly.

"What about you?" Keith mumbled into Lance's signature blue shirt.

"Me? Oh, I, at first I didn't know how to feel. It happened so fast y' know? But when I realized that you were  _ dying _ ," his voice broke. "I cried and said some, uh  _ stuff _ ."

"What'd you say?" Violet stared up at ocean blue inquisitively.

"Nothin' to worry about. All that matters is that you're okay. I should go get the team now." He tried to untangle himself from Keith but found that the older teen wouldn't let go. "Keith?"

"Please don't leave me." The raven whispered quietly--his voice coming out hollow and distant. He felt a prickle in his chest, slowly forming into a panging burn. He rubbed at it consciously, wincing at the pain constricting his heart like a viper. Keith couldn’t stand the thought of being alone, he remembered the aching murkiness of black in his peripheral vision and a thousand screams of woe. Each wail he knew to be his pseudo-family. The screams rang and rattled in his skull, each sob of his name tearing his heart in two. When he thought he was dying he was honored to die on the battlefield fighting for justice with his family, but now? Now he was scared and confused with a mulling swirl of emotions that clogged his senses like a trash-filled pipe stopping the flow of water into dank sewers. 

Now the red paladin knew he didn’t want to be alone because he knew he would  _ die _ that way. He knew he would die alone, afraid, confused, with an alien sword pierced straight through his panicked heart.

“Woah, Keith! Breathe! In and out, that’s it. Good job, you’re doing so great. Just listen to the sound of my heart, okay?” the Cuban rocked them as if they were leaves floating in the wispy spring air, lulling Keith into a trance. The tepid beating of Lance’s heart against his ear calmed him. Breathing in the musk of Lance’s shirt, Keith felt drying tear tracks tighten his face.

“What-what just happened?”

“I’m pretty sure you just had a mini panic attack, are you okay?”

“I don’t, I’ve never-”

“Never what? Had a panic attack?” tan fingers carded through Keith's hair comfortingly. Keith’s ear stayed glued to his chest. Lance kept his tone light, angelic.

The raven sighed, he’s had panic attacks before. He’s had them ever since his father died, and then a little less of them when Shiro took him in. Now that he was in space he’s been given enough to focus on so that his thoughts wouldn’t drift into that drowning dark desolate place, but with something like this he couldn’t ignore--unlike the rest of his creeping problems and anxieties--there was nothing to train his brain to other than Lance’s slow pulse and the gentle rocking of his body.

“Keith?” lance’s voice was a mellow prod in his ears.

“I’ve had them, but they’ve never come out of nowhere before. I’ve always had a building feeling when they’d hit. It took me by surprise, that’s all.” he muttered, embarrassed that Lance had to deal with him like this. Everyone on the team knew him to be calm and cool, edgy and quiet, an emo samurai as Lance and Pidge liked to joke. He’s only ever fallen apart in front of Shiro or his fiance, Adam.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I, mmhm, yeah." He took a low breath, wondering how to piece together his stringy thoughts enough to make sense. The raven's never been good with words so he's always relied on his actions. When that failed him he stayed quiet or resorted to violence, which of course Shiro tried to curb. A cluster of confusing chaos ran amuck on his train of thought, like hyperactive children who failed to settle. Keith curled further into Lance's comfort, thinking that maybe if they hugged tight enough then they could mash their thoughts and the raven would be spared to not voice his emotional turmoil.

"When you said you were going to leave, I mhm, I got  _ scared _ . I know you were only going to be gone a second, I  _ knew _ that but-but I didn't want to be left alone again." The unfamiliar warmth of tears swelled in his amethyst eyes. "I don't want to  _ die _ again, so please don't leave me." The end of his confession broke into a croaked sob.

"Keith, mi dulce gatito, I'm not going to leave you. Fuck, Keith, you're not--you can't," the brunette shuddered, his own tears appearing during their sentiment. "You're not going to die, not when I can keep you close like this, where you're safe in my arms."

"Then what about when I'm not in your arms?"

"Then I'll be watching your back, always. 

Te amo demasiado para no protegerte."

Both boys held fast in their embrace, noses buried in each other's necks and trembling hands gripped and pulled themselves nearer to heartening safety. The gentle whir of the castle filled the atmosphere with a peaceful white noise. Lance continued to cradle Keith and run his fingers through his mullet, their tears had dried and their trembling ceased.

"Lance?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, gatito."

Pulling away to stare into the vast oceans of Lance's gaze, Keith tilted his head. "You keep calling me that."

Raising a delicate brow, Lance pursed his lips in thought. "Calling you what?"

"Gatito. I know that gato means cat in Spanish, so you're calling me some variation." Frowning heavily, he pushed his hands against the paladin's chest to gain a better impression of Lance's face. "Are you calling me a pussy?"

Gaping, the Cuban sputtered wheezed gasps that turned into obnoxious guffaws. He pressed their foreheads together as his laughter jolted their bodies, "I'm, fuck, I'm not calling you a  _ pussy _ . Holy shit." He barked another strident chuckle before calming down a slight. "I'm calling you a kitten."

"A kitten? Why?"

"Because! They're cute, devoted, reliable, and feisty, just like you! It's perfect!" The laughter started up again, snorts ruining the blessed hush they once shared. Keith couldn't help but flush a common shade of pink, it was always nice to hear the best qualities of oneself.

"Umm,  _ neat _ . I think you're all those things too." The raven nodded, hands sliding up to lay on Lance's shoulders. He was perplexed at the look the brunette gave him when he finished the compliment.

Pressing their foreheads together again, The Cuban muttered a simple question. "You think I'm cute?" He fished for an answer in the ravens deep perse orbs, they swam in a cloud of mystery and angst. Guarded by the person who has seen more than most, a person who had stories to tell that would carry history. A sealed window hidden behind curtains of shrouded possessiveness, it was never to let anyone see his cracked crepitating compassionate soul.

Oblivious to the question behind the question, Keith replied. "Yeah, your smile and eyes are really nice and you laugh is fun to listen to. You pretty much brighten any room you walk into, besides most aliens find you really attractive too. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, it's just I've never seen you be interested in anyone. Thought you could care less about that stuff." A grin blossomed on his caramel complexion, hoping and determined. "So you think I'm attractive right?"

"I just said that."

"Right, right, but I wanna hear it again."

"Why? You probably hear stuff like that from other people all the time."

"Yeah, but  _ you're _ not other people."

The raven pouted, he felt like he was being set up for a fool. "I think you're attractive." Keith wanted to cross his arms at the blatant pleased glitter in the brunette's smile--the hold Lance had on his waist stopped him--he glared instead, not fully understanding why the universe's known rambunctious flirt was so proud.

This time when the Cuban spoke, Keith had to strain his ears to hear the trusting whisper. "Can I kiss you?"

Shocked, the raven finally dawned on how  _ close _ they were. Their limbs knotted up and faces inches apart like some lovesick couple. The tips of his ears turned a hue of the same crimson that kept in circulation with his beating heart. Should they kiss? Wasn't this the type of thing people did when they had feelings for each other? Did that mean Lance had feelings for him? Did he have feelings for Lance? Lance didn't even start with his usual pickup lines! That wasn't something he was used to, he  _ always  _ used pickup lines when he found some alien beautiful and wanted their undivided attention.

"Keith? You still with me?" Worry crept into the brunette's tone.

"You didn't use a pickup line."

"What?" A relieved dumbfounded chuckle rattled from his throat.

"A pickup line, you use them on Allura every time she even  _ glances _ at you."

"Okay, wow, not every time."

Keith quirked his brow, making a small knowing expression. Lance put an affronted hand to his chest and gasped loudly, mock hurt exaggerated when he gawked at the raven. The action putting a small genuine smile on his lips.

"Okay,  _ sometimes _ ." He puffed an agitated breath and let his hand fall back to the ravens hip, rubbing little circles into his waist with his thumbs. "But I'm not into her anymore so it's more of a friend thing now, but I can still say one if you want?"

The older paladin nodded. It'd make him feel better about being so far out of his depth. 

"Who took the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?" Lance waggled his eyebrows and snickered. Grin looming, he purred into Keith's ear. The raven shivered with a suppressed giggle. "You’re so attractive, the gravitational disturbance is causing my galactic center to elongate."

Keith wheezed, little snorts erupting from his mouth like a volcano. "Alright, that's-"

"In this entire universe, all I want is you.”

The raven paused, Lance's attitude changing so quickly. His voice became so soft and earnest, a lullaby that Keith wouldn't mind hearing for the rest of his existence. Steeling his nerves he framed the sides of the younger teens milky chocolate jaw, his fingers twitching with the urge to fidget against the brunette's cheeks. 

"I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?" Keith scoured the deepest seas of Lance's sparkling world, the absolute certainty shining like the thousand stars that lay floating in the mass inky void of the galaxy just outside the castle left him with a feeling indescribable. He let their breaths mingle, puffs of moist air fanning their flushed faces. Watching the Cuban lick his lips patiently, the raven delved forward to crush their lips together. It was like the big bang exploded in his head, opening his vision to the best possibilities. Lance's savory silken plush lips pressed to his own chapped thin ones sent him rocketing. Even though it only lasted a second, even though it was just an elementary press of the lips Keith was hooked, high, and wanting. "Was that good?" 

"It was perfect, gatito." He pecked the Korean's blushed cheek. "So perfect." Pulling his bottom lip into his mouth Lance gazed longingly at the shorter teens' own curling sanguine smile. "Can I have another?"

"Yes."

They collided in a smash of want and lust, tilting their heads this way and that to gain better angles, to heighten their own feelings of lecherousness. Lance pulled on the sinewy locks of the older teen, causing him to groan in their heated lip lock. The brunette swallowed it down without a thought, gulping each sound with greedy intent, so enthused with how responsive Keith was to his actions. He adored how he followed his lead and squirmed in his lap, it was driving him mad.

The raven pulled away from the other with heavy drags of air, "kissing feels good." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be weird. This isn't a fight so I'm not sure what to do, you've clearly done this before so I just did whatever you did."

"You've never kissed anyone?" Surprised at even the  _ thought _ that the suavest teen of their group just had their first kiss with the energetic well-rounded flirt had him gaping. Keith didn't even hesitate to kiss him! Was he good enough to take Keith's first kiss?

"No, you're my first. Is that a problem?"

"N-no."

"Okay, good. I want to keep going."

"How far?"

"How far does kissing go?"

"T-that's a bit of a loaded question. Just let's keep going until you want to stop." He laved the tip of his tongue across the shell of the raven's ear. A sweet gasp and shiver rewarded him.

"Alright." Keith played with the baby hairs at the nape of Lance's neck, contemplating on how to proceed. There's definitely more to this than  _ just _ kissing but he was not experienced in this in the slightest. There were a few things he  _ did  _ know though. "Take off your pants."

Choking on the saliva grouped in his mouth the brunette looked aghast, "w-what!"

"Your pants, take them off so that I can touch your dick." He narrowed his eyes, confused. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" He didn't want whatever this was to stop so soon, he had to make sure the Cuban was also on board.

"Isn't this moving a little fast!? Not that I wouldn't love for you to touch me that is! You barely even know how to kiss, would you even know how to handle someone else's um  _ private parts _ ."

Huffing with a pout on his ivory skin, Keith glared up at Lance. "If you're asking if I'm any good then yes, at least  _ I _ think so. It feels pretty good whenever I do it to myself anyway."

"You masturbate!?"

"Yeah?"

"But you've never kissed anybody!"

"What does that have to do with masturbation?" The raven rolled his eyes and slid out of the brunette's lap to sit on his knees, pale hands slipping to the buttons of the younger teens' skinny jeans. "Tell me if you want me to take them off or not, I want to do this with you."

Swallowing, Lance opened his splayed legs a little wider so Keith could sit comfortably between them. Undoing the buttons and zipper the raven couldn't help but blush at the growing tent in Lance's briefs. He trailed the tip of his finger along the clothed head then down the twitching shaft and pressed the pad of his thumb into the brunettes balls. He smoothed the length with the palm of his hand, jerking him slowly. A moist spot collected at the tip of the taller teens underwear, his cock flinching at the stimuli.

"Fuck, that's good." Lance lolled his head back, neck bare. Jolting his hips with the teasing testing pressure, then biting his lip with the slight squeeze Keith gave his excited prick. "Much as I love going slow with you baby, you're driving me nuts." He sighed into the heated air between them.

"What do you want me to do?" The ivory teen inquired, he was self-taught so it was all up to Lance to show him the ropes. He stilled his hands as he waited for an answer. Keith watched with interest when the brunette slid his hands beneath his elastic waistband and pulled his cock free. It pulsated in his hand, thick and long with bulging veins and a curved shaft. His caramel base the same size as the ravens curled fist, wide and tempting. The base leading up to a leaner rod and finalizing with a chocolate head, like a cake with a tantalizing center it oozed cream frosting.

"Wrap your hand around it, good just like that. You can be a little rougher,  _ fuck _ ." He watched Keith pump his hand--fingers barely closing around his length-- each upstroke brought a twist of the raven's wrist. "Mmm, yes just like that, you're so good Gatito. Want me to do it for you too?"

"You can if you want." Keith worked diligently, blush fanning his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His own erection pushing painfully against the skin-tight gray bodysuit--he didn't really understand why someone needed him to put such a thing on to be healed but he could deal--the outline of his cock made Lance drool. His body felt like he was amongst the stars, floating and hot. He paid no mind when Lance reached for the back zipper nor the expected sound of it being undone, less he pause and lose all confidence in his actions. He didn't want Lance to think he was some first-time incompetent schoolgirl--which of course he was, save for the schoolgirl part. He wanted to be  _ good _ for Lance. When his bodysuit was finally undone, Keith sat once again on toned clothed muscles. Their fronts pressed together intimately, Keith's erect nipples rubbed on the soft material of Lance's shirt.

"Is this good?" Lance questioned.

"Ah y-yeah." The Korean gasped, hips rutting down on Lance's. Their cocks rubbing against each other sensually, "feels so good, please don't stop."

The brunette merely nodded, pecking Keith's lips. Shoving his larger hand between them, Lance wrapped his long fingers around their twitching lengths. Keith hugged the Cuban close and buried his face into the other's neck, a naughtier reenactment of earlier. 

"Shit, ahh f-fuck! It's good! My dick feels so good!" The red paladin moaned, grinding their pelvises and sucking along the taller teen's neck. The sensations curling in his gut and tightening in his balls had him grinding to get closer, he _needed_ to be closer, to be in that ever blessed euphoria that only his Lance could give. The blinding thrusts of the brunette's own hips along with the rhythmic pump of his hand made his head flutter and punched a litter of curses from his lips. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ _please_! Oh God yes, more!"

The brunette groaned into his ears, his whines, and whimpers setting his desire ablaze. Their pre cum made good lube, their slicked cocks throbbing in time. The pleasured flame that sparked in their abdomens spurring them on in desperate, frantic movements. His hazed mind cleared somewhat to know they were moving his back now laid on the chilling floor of the castle's infirmary, Lance furiously snapping his hips. Keith locked his ankles around the taller's waist to press him closer, blunt nails clawing at his back.

"You feel so good baby, so fucking perfect, you moan so pretty for me. Such a sweet gatito, my sweet kitten,  _ mine _ ." He grunted huskily, voice a thousand octaves lower. Keith's palms tingled and urged Lance on.

"Yours! Always yours! Oh-shi-ah! I'm gonna cum! Please, please, ahh!" He tugged at spiky brown locks and pressed flurries of kisses to the younger teens' jaw. His skin prickled, he was  _ so _ close. "Kiss me! Ah, Lance please, kiss me!" Their lips met in a rush of teeth and tongue. It was nothing like the cute press of their lips, it was sloppy and hurried and sexy. It sent his soul on a dose of precious pleasure, his cock twitched a final time and spurted thin ivory ropes; landing on his tensing belly.

  
  


Satisfied and exhausted Keith murmured sweetly to the still furiously humping Lance, "cum for me baby, you made me feel so good. Thank you, I love you." And with a final shudder, the sharpshooter collapsed into the comforting snuggle of warmth Keith provided. 

Although they laid covered in sweat and jizz, the brunette didn't stop lazily rutting into his partner. He playfully nibbled on the raven's ears and giggled at the needy keen he cried. 

"Is this your way of telling me you want to go again?"

"Yeah! Especially since you  _ love _ me!" The caramel paladin cooed and kissed a confused Keith's nose as he ceased the movements of his lower half.

"When did I say that?"

"When I was blowing my load."

"Oh."

"So, did you mean it?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I know how loving other people feels but I've never been  _ in _ love so I don't know."

"Then how did you feel when we kissed? Or did all that other  _ stuff _ ?"

"Like the entire universe meant nothing without having you in it."

The words took Lance by surprise, Keith's never been adamant about sharing his feelings. He swooned at the effort, no doubt this was hard for Keith to admit. He pushed back ebony bangs from a sweaty forehead to gaze fondly into sparkling amethysts.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"

A shocked giggle tore through Keith's throat at the timing of the cheesy pickup line. Lacing their hands together, and marveling at the perfect fit the raven answered.

"Sure Mcclain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and for waiting! I know this took a long ass time, my bad😔
> 
> Oh and here are some translations for any of those wondering!
> 
> Gatito: kitten
> 
> Te amo demasiado para no protegerte: I love you too much not to protect you
> 
> mi dulce gatito: my sweet kitten
> 
> Anywho criticism is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! the next chapter should be delivered shortly, as always criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
